Simon Smith
Simon Arthur Smith was Prime Minister of Egelion from 2847 to 2850 and is currently Prime Minister in the war coalition of Egelion. He has been chairman of the Egelion Democrats at two points. __TOC___ Early Life Simon Smith was born on November 25th 2799 in Kineaville to lawyer Reginald Smith and University professor Isabella Smith. Being born into a wealthy family Smith was accepted into a prestigious private school. He was called a gifted child and learned to read and write at young age. He left elementary school as class number one. In 2821 he entered the Leon Memorial University, economic line. At the university he became friend with many right winged political activists who despised the sitting EPP government, it was at this time he decided to enter politics. After university he married Matilda Smith and begun work in the economy department of Grey Arms Inc, the largest arms manufacturer in Dul Kinea. There he meat the owner's son, Harold Grey and they soon became friends. Political Career In 2850 Simon Smith created the Patriotic Interest Organization, a lobby group that tried to work against the liberal immigration laws and decentralized government. The lobby gathered more and more members thanks to the recruitment campaign run by the charismatic Elmond Grey. In 2883 Smith started to lobby the idea of evolving the group into a political party that could challenge the sitting Socialist government. Finally on November the 15th, 2844, the Egelion Democrats were registered, the first congress was opened with Elmond Grey's words; "We shall give Egelion democracy to the Egelion people". Smith was appointed first chairman and begun planning for the upcoming 2847 elections. A huge advertising campaign, sponsored by the richer members of the party, led to more and more members from all over Egelion, most notably Caille and Ghadrash, signed up to the party and local headquarters were opened in every provincial capital. Smith was excited over the initial success, and himself visited the opening of every new local head quarters. After their amazing election results in the October 2847 elections, Smith found himself as the chairman of Egelions largest party. After the mass resignation of sitting Egelion People's Party, the government was open for any party with support enough to take it. Smith later said in an interview that he had been contacted by the Social Democratic and Labor Party whom had suggested a coalition government. After negotiations the two parties managed to get a coalition working, and Simon Smith was inagurated as Prime Minister. After the elections in 2850 the Egelion Democrats lost several seats and the coalition government was dissolved as the SDLP went off to form a left-coalition with the Christian Socialist People's Party (formerly Egelion People's Party) and the Egelion Leftist Front (formerly Bolivarian Revolutionary Party). Smith declared after the election that; "This is not the end, just a short paus." After losing more and more seats for every election, Smith was forced to resign in favour of Harold Grey in December 2853. After the devastating communistic coup in Caille (see Egelion-UKSR War), Smith found himself once again chairman of the party, after the disappearance of Harold Grey during the attacks. He managed to at least temporarily unite the shattered party. The sitting President, Ian Jones called for a war coalition to rule Egelion together during the crisis, headed by Smith. Personal Life Simon Smith met Matilda Jones in the Leon Memorial University, they married on May 5th 2825. It was an idyllic marriage, he worked while she was a house wife. Simon has at various occasions praised his wife as his "inspiration and support". It is said that it was her that encouraged him to create the Patriotic Interest Organization. Simon Smith had two children, Arthur Smith was born October 15th, 2826 in Kineaville, Dul Kinea. John Smith was born June 21st 2830, also in Kineaville. Simon and Matilda bought a mansion outside Kineaville in 25825 where they have lived since, with the exception for during Simon's Prime Ministership where they lived in a large flat in Libertaria while visiting the mansion as often as they could. After the creation of the War Coalition Simon moved back to his Libertaria flat after his promise of not leaving Libertaria until this crisis is over. A personal tragedy struck the Smith household with the Communist takeover of Caille in 2856. The oldest son, Arthur Smith, had been in Nordland to visit Governor Baldursson when the attack started, and has been missing since. Category:Egelian politicians